vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucia
|-|Human Form= |-|Demon Form= Summary Lucia, formerly known as Chi, is a Devil Hunter who appears in Devil May Cry 2 as one of the playable characters. Created by Arius's own hands, she was deemed a defect for unknown reasons and sentenced to be killed. Before she was killed, she was taken in by Matier who trained and recruited her into the protector clan of the Vie de Marli. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Lucia, Chi Origin: Devil May Cry (Verse) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can see souls and spirits), Acrobatics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 normally, likely 2 in Demon Form), Weapon Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction (Is capable of interacting with souls), Fire Manipulation with Flame Heart (Can heal from fire damage), Ice Manipulation with Frost Heart, Electricity Manipulation with Electro Heart, Time Manipulation with Chrono Heart (It activates with the Devil Trigger, and stops time when Lucia hits her target), Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, Quick Heart and Offence Heart (Last two amplify speed and strength by ten times), Healing with Devil Trigger and Healing Heart, Intangibility (via the Smell of Fear), Flight (With Devil Trigger and Aerial Heart), Dimensional Travel (Can escape Trismagia's dimension), Resurrection (With the Gold Orb), Can infuse her blades with the elements, Can cause several magic orbs made of light to rain down onto targeted enemies, Likely Immortality (Type 1), Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Fear Manipulation and Empowerment in Devil Trigger (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) |-|Resistances=Resistant to the Following: Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Poison Manipulation (Can resist poisonous effects with her Devil Trigger and the Holy Star), and Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), likely Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was on Argosax's range, who had control over the Demon World's energy, which is stated to be able to warp the minds of men and drive any human in it insane), Space-Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Likely resists Argosax's control over the Demon World's energy since she was on his range without getting affected, said energy was distorting time and space, as well as stopping time in certain areas), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, scales to other demons while in Devil Trigger, who can stay on the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness, should scale to other demons while in Devil Trigger) and Fear Manipulation (Can casually fight against demons, and their presence can cause fear) Attack Potency: At least City level (Fought and slew Arius-Argosax) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Arius-Argosax), higher with Quick Heart Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely higher Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Effortlessly tanked an attack from Possessed Arius which gouged a 50-foot-deep trench into the street and endured attacks from Arius-Argosax) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with her daggers, Interdimensional with Dimensional Travel Standard Equipment: Large curved blades, throwing daggers, darts. Intelligence: Above Average and showed to be a skilled fighter. Weaknesses: Highly emotional about her identity as a demon creation to the point she asks Dante to kill her, tends to freeze briefly when a threat suddenly appears unexpectedly, seems to be particularly vulnerable to Arius's magic attacks, seems to know little about modern technology. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Devil May Cry Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Time Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 7